SEASONAL FEATHERS
by saya nobii
Summary: "Tapi... Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi memiliki suara merdu seperti ini, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Yun?" / Ekspresi wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah sendu. Yunho dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum lembut. / "Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu." / YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**SEASONAL FEATHERS**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, songfic, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku,

Terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV **Seasonal Feathers **by **Kagamine Rin and Len**.

Dengan jalan cerita yang sama, namun ada tambahan di sana-sini, menyesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.

Special request from **Andini Vidyalestari**. 

.

.

.

No prequel, no sequel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

.

Salju kembali turun sore ini. Namun, kali ini lebih lebat daripada yang turun pagi tadi.

Desa Bolero. Sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di kaki Gunung Han, tampak memutih akibat guyuran salju yang tak berhenti turun dari langit.

Di sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang tak jauh dari sekumpulan pepohonan besar, tampak sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk menghangatkan diri di depan tungku rumah.

Keduanya berangkulan mesra sembari mengobrol ringan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Tidak seperti saat musim semi atau musim panas, di musim dingin seperti ini, tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Ladang milik orang lain yang biasanya mereka garap, untuk sementara ini tidak dapat ditanami apapun karena tertutup salju tebal.

"Dingin sekali," keluh sang pria berwajah cantik nan lembut, Kim Jaejoong, sambil terus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Sang pria berwajah tegas nan tampan, Jung Yunho, mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar keluhan yang terlontar dari mulut sang istri.

"Apakah kau masih ingat, Jae? Pertemuan pertama kita dulu juga disaat hari bersalju seperti ini. Kau terus menggerutu betapa dinginnya cuaca saat itu," ujar Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tampak malu-malu tersebut.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Yunho saat Jaejoong bertamu dirumahnya dua tahun silam. Pria bermata besar itu mengaku tersesat, lapar dan kedinginan karena hujan salju yang terus mengguyur. Saat itulah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Karena tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, Jaejoong memohon kepada Yunho agar diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Jaejoong bahkan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar dirinya bisa tinggal di sana.

Pada awalnya, Yunho merasa sedikit heran mengapa Jaejoong bersikeras tinggal di gubuk kecilnya. Namun, karena kasihan, Yunho akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Dan hal itu tentu saja disambut gembira oleh sang pria cantik.

Tinggal bersama dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak biasa. Benih-benih cinta mulai hadir di antara mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menikahi Jaejoong beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, Jae. Kau selalu mengeluh kedinginan saat hujan salju datang. Apakah panas tungku ini tidak cukup untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang kau rasakan, _heum_?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Jika kupeluk seperti ini, apakah masih terasa dingin? Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkanmu lebih dari ini, Nyonya Jung?" goda Yunho.

"_Ish_!"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah, membuat Yunho terkekeh riang. Jaejoong pun menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di bahu lebar sang suami.

Kekehan Yunho berganti menjadi senyuman lembut. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong dan dipeluknya erat tubuh sang istri agar tidak lagi merasa kedinginan.

.

.

.

Musim dingin baru saja berakhir. Salju-salju tebal mulai mencair dan hawa dingin berangsur menjadi hangat. Tunas-tunas kecil tanaman liar mulai tumbuh, menyembul ke permukaan tanah. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna pun mulai bermekaran.

Musim semi telah datang.

Sore yang cerah. Yunho duduk bersila di teras rumah sambil membersihkan peralatan yang akan digunakannya untuk bercocok tanam. Sekarang sudah musim semi, sudah waktunya dia kembali bekerja sebagai buruh tani di ladang milik Tuan Park.

Letak ladang itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Saat musim semi seperti ini biasanya dia dan para pekerja lain akan menanam ubi, kentang dan jagung.

Terkadang Yunho juga mengajak Jaejoong untuk bekerja bersamanya. _Ah_, sebenarnya lelaki cantik itu yang memaksa Yunho untuk ikut bekerja di ladang. Jaejoong hanya tidak tega pada Yunho yang bekerja seharian di ladang padahal kondisi badannya sangat lemah karena penyakit dalam yang dideritanya.

Yunho sedang membersihkan cangkulnya saat ini. Bibir hatinya tersenyum lembut saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Jaejoong berdiri di sekitar pagar halaman belakang rumah. Mendekati burung-burung kecil yang tengah bertengger santai di atas pagar. Sesekali burung-burung itu berkicau merdu, membuat Jaejoong terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jaejoong pun mulai bernyanyi, mengeluarkan suaranya yang tak kalah merdu dari kicauan si burung. Jaejoong menyanyikan sebuah lagu rakyat yang bercerita tentang kegembiraan menyambut musim semi.

Yunho tersenyum dan menikmati suara indah Jaejoong. _Ah_, suara istrinya sangat merdu. Bagaikan melodi musim semi yang terasa hangat dan riang gembira.

"Suaramu sangat indah dan merdu, Jae!" puji Yunho setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan nyanyian musim seminya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum malu. Dia merasa sangat senang ketika Yunho memujinya seperti itu.

Jaejoong melangkah riang mendekati Yunho, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya itu. Sepasang mata besarnya menatap wajah kecil Yunho.

"Tapi... Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi memiliki suara merdu seperti ini, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Yun?"

Ekspresi wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah sendu. Yunho dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

Jemari tangan Yunho bergerak mengusap pipi putih sang istri. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho yang penuh cinta. 

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Musim panas telah tiba. Hamparan ladang yang telah ditanami saat musim semi, kini mulai menunjukkan hasil.

Siang hari ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pergi memetik jagung di ladang Tuan Park. Tumbuhan jagung di sana tumbuh subur selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan sekaranglah saatnya panen.

Setelah sampai di ladang, Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai memanen jagung bersama pekerja yang lain. Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias karena jagung-jagung yang dipanennya terlihat gemuk dan besar-besar. Jaejoong menjadi bersemangat dan terus bergerak lincah kesana kemari.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemas saat ini. Padahal dirinya dan pekerja yang lain baru saja mulai memanen jagung.

Kepala Yunho berdenyut nyeri. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Tangannya mencengkeram erat batang tanaman jagung yang berada didekatnya. Yunho mulai terbatuk-batuk. Semakin lama, batuknya semakin parah. Bahkan kini darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara batuk Yunho yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Dengan perasaan cemas, Jaejoong berlari kecil ke arah Yunho yang masih bertahan dalam posisi setengah berdirinya.

Jaejoong memekik histeris kala melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Yunho memang sudah menderita penyakit dalam sejak lama. Dan saat ini mungkin penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Karena tidak tahan akan rasa sakit yang menderanya, akhirnya Yunho jatuh pingsan. Jaejoong menangis. Dia pun segera meminta bantuan kepada pekerja yang lain untuk membantu membawa Yunho pulang ke rumah. 

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Yunho terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Penyakit yang menyerang paru-parunya bertambah parah. Kata tabib yang memeriksa keadaan Yunho, penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan dengan cara meminum racikan obat khusus secara rutin.

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang tabib. Harga obat yang dimaksud itu sangat mahal. Sementara kehidupannya dengan Yunho sangatlah pas-pasan.

Apalagi tabib mengatakan jika Yunho harus rutin mengonsumsi obat itu setiap hari. Jaejoong tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk menebus obat tersebut.

Jaejoong terdiam di ambang pintu kamar. Air matanya terus menetes. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan.

Dilihatnya sang suami yang sedang tidur, terbaring tak berdaya di atas _futon_. Bahkan sekarang tubuh Yunho semakin kurus, membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak tega melihatnya.

Upah yang Jaejoong dapat sebagai buruh tani di ladang milik Tuan Park tidaklah banyak. Hanya mampu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Apalagi sekarang Yunho sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja.

Jaejoong harus benar-benar memutar otak agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli obat yang dibutuhkan Yunho.

_Ah_, Jaejoong ingat jika dirinya bisa menenun. Jaejoong pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenun, membuat kain yang nantinya bisa dia jual di pasar.

Mulai saat itu, Jaejoong rajin menenun. Setiap pagi, setelah pulang dari ladang, saat malam hari, bahkan saat tengah malam hingga pagi buta.

Yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat ini adalah menenun dan menenun. Jaejoong bahkan mengabaikan waktu tidur dan istirahatnya. Dia tidak peduli karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak ingin hidup Yunho berakhir begitu saja seperti daun-daun pepohonan yang hanya bertahan hidup sebentar sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah karena tiupan angin musim gugur. 

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Suara jangkrik mulai terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Bersahut-sahutan bagai melodi alam yang terdengar merdu.

_Ah_, sepertinya musim panas akan segera berakhir.

Jaejoong sedang membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Yunho. Sesekali rintihan sakit terlontar dari mulutnya saat jemari tangannya dipaksakan untuk bergerak.

Jemari tangan Jaejoong kini terbalut perban seluruhnya. Menenun sepanjang hari dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membuat jemari indah itu kini terluka dan mati rasa.

Dengan tetap menahan perih, Jaejoong membawa gelas bambu yang berisi teh herbal buatannya menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat memasuki kamar dan melihat Yunho yang sedang terduduk tenang di atas _futon_. Wajah kecil Yunho masih terlihat sedikit pucat, namun senyuman lembut tak pernah lepas dari bibir hatinya, apalagi saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ini teh herbalnya, Yun. Aku bantu meminumkannya," ucap Jaejoong sembari mendekatkan mulut gelas itu ke depan bibir Yunho.

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mulai memasukkan cairan berwarna coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho meminum perlahan teh buatan sang istri. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar dari mulut, kerongkongan, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mengusap pelan lelehan air teh yang mengalir di sudut bibir Yunho. Saat akan meletakkan gelas bambu itu ke atas meja, terlebih dahulu Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil alih gelas kosong itu, lalu meletakkannya di samping _futon_nya. Kemudian, dia memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jari-jari tanganmu sangat indah, Jae. Panjang dan lentik," ujar Yunho sambil mengusap pelan jemari Jaejoong yang penuh luka dan tertutup perban.

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Yunho justru memuji tangannya yang tak lagi terlihat indah karena banyaknya luka di sana. Bahkan Jaejoong dapat merasakan jika tangan Yunho terasa lebih dingin daripada tangannya sendiri.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi memiliki jemari indah ini, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata sendu.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai kelam milik Jaejoong, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong memanas. Mengetahui jika sang istri akan menangis, Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memang mempunyai kebiasaan menangis di punggung Yunho, hanya karena dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Air mata Jaejoong hampir tumpah sekarang. Jaejoong beringsut pelan mendekati Yunho, lalu segeram eraih punggung lebar sang suami dan mendekapnya erat.

Jaejoong menangis kencang di punggung Yunho. Sementara Yunho membelai lembut tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, Yunho pun ikut menitikkan air mata. 

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah tiba. Hujan mulai sering turun dan cuaca menjadi lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

Keadaan Yunho masih belum bisa dikatakan baik. Walaupun sudah meminum obat, tapi karena tidak rutin, penyakitnya pun tak kunjung sembuh.

Penghasilan pas-pasan sebagai buruh tani dan pembuat kain tenun sederhana, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa membeli obat tiga kali seminggu.

Hingga saat ini pun Jaejoong masih terus bersemangat untuk menenun. Dia berusaha untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya sehingga makin banyak kain yang akan dihasilkannya. Dan dengan begitu, semakin banyak pula uang yang akan dia dapatkan.

Jaejoong tak kenal lelah. Bahkan sekarang waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskannya untuk menenun tanpa henti. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan wajahnya menjadi pucat karena kurang tidur dan pola makannya yang tidak teratur.

Jemari tangannya yang terluka pun kini semakin parah. Balutan perban semakin banyak seiring banyaknya luka baru yang terbentuk. Tangan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah mati rasa sekarang.

Jaejoong terus menenun dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Sebelum daun-daun berguguran, aku harus bisa membuat Yunho sembuh," lirihnya terisak.

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Tangis Jaejoong makin kencang.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum jemari ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Karena jika aku berhenti, itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa lagi membeli obat dan perjuanganku selama ini akan sia-sia belaka. Aku tidak ingin Yunho mati. Aku tidak ingin Yunho mati, Ya Tuhan!"

Jaejoong berteriak kencang di akhir kalimatnya dengan air mata yang mengalir tak terkendali. Jaejoong terisak hebat dengan kedua tangan yang terlihat memerah.

Luka-luka ditangannya yang belum kering, kini semakin parah karena Jaejoong terus memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak tanpa henti.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yangbergetar hebat. Tetesan darah yang merembes dari lukanya, menetes pelan mengotori lantai kayu ruangan yang digunakannya untuk menenun.

Seberkas cahaya putih seketika muncul dari ujung jemari tangan kanan Jaejoong. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan dan kemudian berubah menjadi sehelai bulu berwarna putih bersih.

"Bulu sayap terakhirku..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa. Semua bulu tubuhku telah habis kugunakan untuk menenun."

Rahasia besar yang selama ini dipendam Jaejoong adalah bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia. Jaejoong adalah seekor burung bangau putih.

Dulu saat Jaejoong masih berwujud seekor bangau, Jaejoong pernah terperangkap jebakan saat sedang mencari makan di sekitar ladang.

Hingga kemudian, Yunho tak sengaja menemukannya dan justru membuka ikatan tali yang menjerat kakinya. Yunho membebaskan bangau itu dan tersenyum bahagia saat bangau itu bisa kembali terbang bebas.

Jaejoong menyukai Yunho karena Yunholah yang telah menolongnya. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk berubah wujud menjadi manusia agar dapat kembali bertemu dengan Yunho.

Hal yang membuat Jaejoong sangat senang adalah karena ternyata Yunho juga mencintainya dan mau menerimanya apa adanya. Hal yang tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan selama ini.

Sejak tinggal bersama Yunho, Jaejoong sebisa mungkin menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi suaminya itu. Di saat Yunho sakit, Jaejoong bahkan rela bekerja keras setiap hari hanya demi membuat Yunho sembuh. _Ah_, Jaejoong juga ingin membalas budi pria tampan yang telah menolongnya itu.

Dulu, Yunho telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan sekaranglah saatnya Jaejoong untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap sendu bulu terakhir yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Jika suatu saat nanti Yunho mengetahui rahasia ini, apakah dia akan tetap mencintaiku?" lirih Jaejoong sendu.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir.

"Aku takut... Aku benar-benar takut jika Yunho akan meninggalkanku sendiri."

Jaejoong kembali terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah tubuh lain mendekap tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dari belakang.

Tangan sosok itu menggenggam lembut tangan Jaejoong yang masih berhiaskan bulu putih terakhirnya. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika.

"Jangan takut, Jaejoongie! Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi? Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Tubuh Jaejoong masih membatu dalam kungkungan sosok bersuara rendah itu. Jung Yunho. Ya, sosok itu adalah Yunho.

"Kau...tahu...?" desis Jaejoong menahan napasnya.

"Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, Sayang. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Yunho mengecup lembut pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat tirus. Tangis Jaejoong kembali pecah. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya.

"Jangan takut lagi! Aku berjanji akan terus memelukmu bahkan ketika kau kehilangan sayapmu. Burung bangau putih bersayap indah yang kutolong waktu itu telah menyita seluruh perhatianku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas hingga sekarang."

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa lega sekarang.

"Kita akan terus hidup bersama. Apapun keadaanku dan bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Kurasa Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkan kita untuk melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Kita akan hidup bersama dan saling melengkapi, selamanya."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang istri. Sementara Jaejoong kini kembali menangis haru.

"Dan akan selalu seperti ini... Aku mencintaimu, Jae."

"Terima kasih... Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun." 

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Pendek banget, yaa? ._.v

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review (Oh, Shit!):

**Vic89 ****babychokyu | Daiirere | Guest 1 | Lian Park | Jidat Biased | babymochi | Ai Rin Lee | Jung Hyejoong | otomeharu22 | zhoeuniquee | Ineedtohateyou | nabratz | ShinJiWoo920202 | Clein cassie | Gyujiji | wiendzbica732 | LittleTurtle . KimLee | AliveYJ | nickeYJcassie | joongmax | nanajunsu | septiarahma | Guest 2**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :))

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :* 

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
